Modern technology has given rise to a wide variety of different electronic and/or communication devices that keep users in touch with one another, entertained, and informed. A wide variety of portable electronic devices are available for these purposes, such as: cellular telephones; personal digital assistants (“PDAs”); pagers; beepers; MP3 or other audio playback devices; radios; portable televisions, DVD players, or other video playing devices; watches; GPS systems; etc. Many people like to carry one or more of these types of devices with them when they exercise and/or participate in athletic events, for example, to keep them in contact with others (e.g., in case of inclement weather, injuries; or emergencies; to contact coaches or trainers; etc.), to keep them entertained, to provide information (e.g., time, direction, location, etc.), and the like.
Athletic performance monitoring systems also have benefited from recent advancements in electronic device and digital technology. Electronic performance monitoring devices enable easy and convenient monitoring of many physical or physiological characteristics associated with exercise or other athletic performances, including, for example: speed and distance data, altitude data, GPS data, heart rate, pulse rate, blood pressure data, body temperature, etc. Such systems, however, have deficiencies, for example, in their portability, convenience, customizability, and/or user friendliness.